Patterson
|born = 1982|age = 33|status = Alive|gender = Female|love_interest = Robert Borden (Ex-Boyfriend) David Wagner † (Ex boyfriend)|allies = The Team Jane Doe Nas Kamal|enemies = Shepherd Sandstorm|weapon_of_choice = Computers|profession = Head of FBI's Forensic Science Unit|affiliation = |first_appearance = Woe Has Joined|portrayed_by = Ashley Johnson|episode_count = 45|family_members = Bill Nye (Father) Uncle Rick Unknown brother}} Agent Patterson is the head of the FBI Forensic Science Unit on NBC's [[Blindspot|'Blindspot']]. Some time after Jane and Weller left NYC, she started to work in Silicon Valley, California in an application called Wizardville. She later returned to the FBI where she currently serves as a Special Agent. Events Season 1 Jane Doe Case As the Head of the FBI’s Forensic Science Unit, she was assigned to scan and decode Jane Doe’s tattoos and run DNA tests on databases to find a match that could lead the team to the woman’s real identity. Patterson was able to discover a familiar insignia under a black square cover-up tattoo on Jane’s right arm, which turned out to be a Navy SEAL tattoo from her time in the army. Since then, Patterson has been able to identify and solve several tattoos that brought the team closer to the people who wiped Jane’s memory. With the help of one of her lab assistant, they found an FBI file number tattooed on Jane’s elbow that directly pointed to Saúl Guerrero’s case, where Mayfair was listed as the case officer; despite Patterson’s urge to dig into the file, Mayfair dismissed her alluding that she’ll look into it later. Committed to her work on the tattoos, Patterson took home Jane’s case files; they were found by her boyfriend, David Wagner, who showed great curiosity and interest on the tattoos from the pictures, helping Patterson decode the leaf tattoo which pointed to the CDC. While briefing the team, Mayfair noticed that Patterson didn’t decode the tattoo by herself and scolded her. Although Patterson suggested David to stop helping her on the tattoos, he disobeyed her orders and went after the arch tattoo, leading him to the Brooklyn Historical Society where they found hidden messages on a book used by spies as a communication device. Mayfair followed Patterson’s tablet signal from the FBI to the library and found her and David sharing a quick kiss while holding a picture of Jane’s tattoo. Back in her office Patterson was scolded by Mayfair who forgave her mistake while David was being questioned. Break Up With David Right after she was about to be fired, Patterson visited David at the interrogation room and broke up with him, mentioning that the love she had for her job took all of her, leaving no room for distractions. As an attempt to get back with Patterson, David kept following the leads from the books at the library but failed to notice that the spies were given the order to get rid of anyone who could compromise their mission. That same night, while enjoying some spare time with her team at Jane’s safe house, Patterson got a call from Mayfair who let her know about David’s passing after being strangled by one of the Russian spies. Losing David David’s passing meant a great shock to Patterson who sought to find his killer and bring her to justice; this was accomplished after the team managed to end with the Russian spy cell with the help of Patterson. Some days after David’s death, Patterson received a call from Bacchus, their favorite restaurant to confirm a reservation he made a month before his passing to celebrate their one year anniversary. After Borden advised Patterson to attend, she showed up to the place and completed David’s last crossword puzzle on the newspaper; there he left a clue for Patterson to join the scavenger hunt he arranged for her. David decoded the Bull Tattoo that led Patterson to an antiques shop, called Aldebaran, owned by a serial killer who kidnapped her. The team managed to get to Patterson’s location, saving her life. Situation With Mayfair After Matthew Weitz accused Mayfair of murder and she went missing a day from breaking her house arrest, Zapata and Reade took Patterson to the place where they found a bullet shell fired from Mayfair’s gun in hopes to find more evidence that could lead them to her whereabouts, only to find big amounts of residual blood on the floor. Patterson, Reade and Zapata broke into Mayfair’s home and found a USB drive in her safe left there for them to find. They managed to decode the drive’s password –which was I’m Sorry- and found three folders with the names Orion, Daylight and M7G677 on them; two of the three folders (Orion and Daylight) contained several files about the cases, meanwhile M7G677 was just a picture of a black hole. Season 2 Kidnapped By Borden When Jane was taken by Shepherd and while the team was leading a raid into Sandstorm’s headquarters, Patterson went to Borden’s apartment to check on him. In that moment she recognized a golden ring Jane draw for her to identify early in season 2, discovering that Borden was Sandstorm’s mole inside of the FBI. During their struggle to leave the place, Borden accidentally shot her in the abdomen and drove her to a secret cottage to patch up her wound. Tortured By Shepherd When Patterson woke up, she was taken by Shepherd who tortured her to get information about the intel the FBI had on Sandstorm. After torturing her Shepherd knocked Patterson out and inserted a bug into her tooth. Patterson found out about this when Sandstorm knew about every move the FBI were making before they made it. Season 3 Wizardville After taking down Shepherd and the team went their separate ways, Patterson moved to Silicon Valley and developed a successful mobile app called "Wizardville" and it became a best seller with the entire team downloading and playing the mobile game. (With the exception of Kurt). It was later revealed that as a by-product of the way that she coded the app it gave her back-door access to all of her customers' devices. The Three Blind Mice It was also later revealed that during her time away from the FBI she joined an anonymous hacker collective called "The Three Blind Mice" alongside Rich Dotcom and Kathy Gustafson who went by the name Elektra. During their time together they performed a few illegal hacks. Personality Patterson is outgoing and noted for being extremely intelligent and hard-working, traits that took her to be in charge of the science unit of the FBI in SIOC. Because of her efficiency, Weller assigned her to study Jane Doe's tattoos as soon as she arrived to the Critical Incident Response Group. She's highly committed to her job, it has been stated that in the nine years she has worked for the FBI, she's never been late or missed a day of work. Despite her confidence in her abilities, she has never been arrogant or conceited. She's a natural geek, as reflected on her vast collection of board games showed in her apartment. She also shares geeky jokes and curious facts that only a few of the team can sometimes get. Romantically, she's insecure as it was shown on her reluctancy of letting her ex-boyfriend, David, move into her apartment. She was also reluctant to get to work alongside Dr. Borden the morning after they spent the night together. Relationships David Wagner He and Patterson shared a relationship for a long period of time until his illegal involvement with Jane's case put Patterson in serious trouble, threatening her job at the FBI. She then she decided to end their relationship, coming up with as many reasons for why their relationship wouldn't work out as she could. After David's death, Patterson realizes and admits to Jane that she was still very much in love with him and regrets wasting so much energy focusing on why things would not work. Dr. Borden They met at the FBI where Patterson's first direct encounters with Borden were through her sessions after David's death. Borden and Patterson developed a connection during a case where they had to share a whole day together looking after a victim; they later started a relationship that ended when it was discovered that Borden was Sandstorm's mole into the FBI. Trivia * Patterson was originally a 52 y/o Asian woman but the creators and producers couldn't find the right actress for the role until Ashley Johnson auditioned for the part. * Her chinese zodiac sign is the dog. * Her FBI ID number is 55609 * Her father was a Pilot.(Bill Nye) * She's never missed a day of work. * Patterson is the FBI's system administrator and knows the team's pin numbers. * She's alergic to cats. * She has a vast collection of board games that she keeps alphabetized by game designer. * Attended space camp as a kid. * She had a brother who's addicted to cocaine. * She owns an Xbox One and her username is C0D3RGRRL * She plays a Gnome Cleric in her Dungeons and Dragons group (as did Ashley Johnson in the first campaign of Web Series Critical Role). * Patterson used to compete in Rubik's Cube competitions and could solve a cube in 20 seconds. * She officiated Kurt and Jane 's marriage. * She developed a very successful app called "Wizardville". * Patterson and David's relationship anniversary shares the same date as Taylor Shaw's birthday. * Her next door neighbor, Dough, plays the trumpet. Images Patterson01.png Patterson02.png Patterson03.png Patterson04.png Patterson05.png Patterson06.png Patterson07.png 1x08-9.jpeg 1x09-10.jpeg 1x12-5.jpeg 1x12-2.jpeg 1x20-15.jpeg 1x20-13.jpeg 1x20-8.jpeg 1x20-5.jpeg 1x22-5.jpeg 1x23-8.jpeg 1x23-7.jpeg 2x01-12.jpeg 2x01-4.jpeg 204-5.jpeg 205-7.jpeg 219 (13).jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Category:Critical Incident Response Group Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters